Dinner for Two?
by Stephosaur
Summary: Finn makes dinner for Kurt and himself, while their parents are out on a date but a certain Hummel is refusing to eat...what will Finn do?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee…**

**Sloppy Joe**

"No"

Finn Hudson sighed as he pushed the plate back.

"Come on Kurt just take one bite."

The fashionista rolled his glasz eyes as he scoffed, "I rather eat one of Rachel's tofu burgers. And you know they taste like dirt."

Finn grimaced at the thought of his girlfriends "specialties" as she called them. He loved her but her food just sucked. The tall teen was almost insulted at his step brother's refusal to eat one of his best meals.

He noticed Kurt eye the plate as if it were going to bite him. Honestly he could be very dramatic.

Finn walked around the island in the kitchen standing in front of Kurt.

"Kurt?"

Kurt was busy texting someone most likely Blaine and slowly raised his head to face Finn.

"Yes?"

Finn scratched the back of his head nervously, "Why don't you like the food I make?"

The smaller teen's face softened at the hurt in Finn's voice. He sometimes forgot how the big lug was a big softie inside. But the thought of what the big lug's food had caused him, returned to the front of his mind at full force.

He carefully placed his Blackberry on the counter and turned in his seat to better face the ex-football player.

"Look Finn no offense but after puking my insides out for a whole weekend because of your undercooked chicken that you made a couple of weeks ago, you can see why I'm hesitant in eating anything you make. Hmm that still sounded somewhat offense my apologies."

Kurt gave him an overly sweet smile before aiming one of his famous Hummel glares.

Finn took a step back going around the counter to have something separating them.

"Look bro I said I'm sorry like a thousands of times can't you, I don't know, move on?"

Kurt was still angry at Finn for making him sick enough to miss a Broadway musical marathon at the local theater. He had waited for months for the day to arrive. The day came and he was found leaning over the toilet bowl, vomiting so violently that he thought he would see a lung swimming the bowl, while Burt and Carole yelled at Finn for his mistake.

The sick teen was kept in bed, drinking ginger ale with a trash bin beside him. While Finn was forced to get everything Kurt wanted which included getting his fashion magazines and rolling the television inside his room for his trashy reality shows.

Kurt was about to answer him, when a buzz came from his phone. His eyes literally lit up when he saw Blaine's name appear on the screen.

"Hold on!"

He read the text ignoring Finn's expression, one that he usually wore when he was thinking hard about something.

Kurt giggled at the flirty text, before sending one of his own. The giddy teen set his phone gingerly down with both hands as if he would hurt Blaine by dropping his phone. Oh yes he had a hard case of the love bug. His toothy smile slowly faded at the crazy almost maniacal smile on Finn's face.

Kurt commented, "Um Finn stop thinking about Rachel's boobs or whatever it is that's going on in that brain of yours, you look like some psycho."

The smaller teen glanced down at the counter expecting his boyfriend's text but instead saw empty surface. His phone had disappeared.

No he was wrong, his phone that was buzzing, alerting that Kurt had a message, was in Finn's hand.

In a deadly calm voice, Kurt said, "Give. Me. My. Phone. Back. Hudson."

Finn had a plan and he prayed to Grilled Cheesus that it would work.

He held the phone high above the small teen as Kurt jumped from his seat attempting to grab his phone.

Kurt huffed annoyingly, before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Really Finn you are going to act like the Neanderthals at school? Thanks "big bro" you sure got my back."

Kurt growled at Finn as he approached the taller teen. He knew he was at a low advantage but damn it Blaine was waiting for his reply.

Finn was momentarily stunned, "No dude I'm not trying to be a douche but you're being difficult. Come on you have to meet me halfway."

Kurt raised a perfect eyebrow, obviously confused.

"What are you talking about?"

Finn held the phone in front of Kurt's face. He saw the worry in his step brother's eye at the sight of the two missed messages.

"Here's the deal you eat the dinner I made for us since mom and dad are out on their date and I will give you back your phone."

Kurt's face scrunched up at the thought of eating anything Finn made.

He shook his head.

"No way, I rather wear the same outfit three times a week than eat what you consider to be 'dinner'."

Finn nodded his head," Well I guess we will never know what Blaine said in his text. Poor little dude probably thinks you are ignoring him right now."

Kurt's eyes narrowed, Finn was taking it too far. Ultimate payback would be done as soon as he got his phone back. And as soon he texted Blaine back.

Kurt knew what he had to do.

Clearing his throat, the small teen walked back to his seat and sat on it with his legs neatly crossed.

Kurt dusted off some imaginary lint off of his black skinny jeans and raised his head to meet Finn's stare.

"Fine, I'll eat whatever this thing you made is, but you have to promise to give me back my phone."

The tall teen smiled, raising his hand to show the phone, his sweaty hands made him almost lose his grip on the sleek phone.

"Careful!"

"Sorry! I caught it though. I promise I will give it back to you, bro."

Finn held out his fist expecting Kurt to pump it but was only pushed away by Kurt as he gave him a "are you serious?" expression.

Dropping his rejected fist, Finn tucked the phone into his pocket, ignoring the groan that came from Kurt as he rested his head on top of the counter.

Finn went to warm up the food and noticed Kurt staring at him in one of the famous Hummel glare. He would usually avoid them by turning away afraid that he would turn into stone but no, not today he wasn't going to let his older but smaller brother scare him. He crossed his arms.

Challenge accepted.

Both teens stared at each other challengingly wanting the other to blink so they could end their unannounced staring contest.

Kurt had spend years manipulating his father into raising his allowance by doing either the puppy dog face or the Hummel glare that made anyone do just about anything to get him to stop looking that way.

He had years of doing this, Kurt thought,' Oh I so got this.'

Finn's eyes were watering the timer was almost up.

Kurt smirked as Finn blinked.

Damn.

The sound of the microwave's loud ding rang throughout the tense kitchen.

Finn muttered," You are so mean."

"Says the person holding my phone as hostage."

Finn set the plate near the cup of water by hand face and stood back. Kurt looked at the morsel on the plate. 'Was his phone really worth it?'

Another buzz sounded, Kurt sighed he would have to make a sacrifice.

Tucking the napkin inside the collar of his shirt, Kurt held the hamburger against his mouth and took whiff of the food.

He muttered, "It does smell somewhat good."

Finn gave him a goofy smile.

"Okay now take a bite Kurt."

Hesitating on how to eat the hamburger that was dripping down his hands, Kurt decided to just go for it.

It was warm, sweet with a tangy taste; it was absolutely freaking, delicious.

The teen took another bite and another, whatever he was eating was absolutely amazing. Kurt was so preoccupied with devouring his meal; he failed to notice Finn take out his phone.

"Oh my God Finn what do you call this?"

Finn chuckled at the mess on Kurt's face, who was blissfully unaware, as he took another bite.

"They're called Sloppy Joes; I can't believe you've never had them before."

Kurt finished and had the annoying feeling of food covering his face and ran to the kitchen sink to wash up. He sensed someone hovering nearby, as he turned around he saw Finn with a smug look on his face.

"I guess you really liked dinner Kurt. I have never seen someone eat one of those as fast as you just did."

Patting his face dry with a paper towel, Kurt replied," Okay Finn you were right. I should have given you a second chance and I'm sorry."

Kurt peered through his bangs, suddenly feeling embarrassed at making all the snarky comments he Finn earlier.

Finn smiled," No worries Kurt."

The smaller teen held out his hand toward Finn, waiting for the safe return of his phone.

"Well thanks for the delicious dinner but I've got to talk to my boyfriend."

Finn had a strange expression on his face as if he were trying to be sneaky but failing at doing so miserably.

Finn returned Kurt his Blackberry and went to eat his own Sloppy Joe. Kurt offered to wash the dishes but Finn shook his head, telling Kurt to go call Blaine.

Leaning on the kitchen counter, Kurt commented, "Thanks Finn not just for making me dinner but caring for me when I was sick."

Shrugging his shoulders, "Hey that's what brothers do right?"

They exchanged smiles before Kurt replied," Yea you're right." He playfully punched his stepbrother's shoulder lightly, laughing at Finn, who had made a mock hurt face, before returning to his dinner.

With that Kurt made his way to his room, looking through his messages, the last one made him giggle happily.

_'Hey Kurt wanna go to the Lima bean tomorrow, I hear they have this cheesecake coming in and I know a certain special someone has a weakness for this delicious dessert. : D_

The blue eyed teen smiled, quickly replying:

_'That sounds great Blaine, Oh and sorry about the late reply, my annoying stepbrother was keeping my phone hostage.'_

Pressing send, Kurt sat down on his bed, wondering what he should wear for their date tomorrow. He was about to go through his closet when his phone lit up announcing he had a new message.

Hanging back his favorite pair of red skinny jeans, Kurt read the text;

_'Its okay Kurt but omg you look so cute in the pic! Is that a Sloppy Joe?'_

How did he know about the Sloppy Joes?'

Kurt's eyes widened comically, what picture was Blaine talking about?

He quickly replied Blaine, asking what he meant by the last text. The only one who had access to his phone in the last hour was Finn. But he wouldn't send photos of him without his permission, right?

A few minutes later of Kurt rubbing his hands anxiously together, he received another text and as he opened the message, the phone screen had a picture of him stuffing his mouth with Sloppy Joe. He cringed violently at the sight of his mouth and cheeks covered with food. That image was not an attractive one of him that was for sure.

Throwing the phone against the many pillows that flooded his bed, Kurt stomped out of his bedroom, absolutely steaming in anger and humiliation. He was prepared to physically harm a Sloppy Joe making, blackmailing step brother.

"FINN HUDSON! You better be done eating because I'm prepared to punch the Sloppy Joe

out of you!"

Kurt heard the screeching sound of a chair being pushed back and thundering footsteps running away.

Finn had been on his way of eating a third plate when he heard the stomping footsteps coming from upstairs, the second he heard his stepbrother yell his name, he did what anyone would do with a stepbrother who had a kick with a good aim and bony fists that left painful bruises behind. He ran, occasionally tripping over furniture that blocked his way to the door, or in this case salvation.

He knew he shouldn't have taken the pictures but temptation as always was too good to resist. Finn had thought it as being a harmless joke but from the sound of Kurt, it was not funny. He figured hiding at Puck's for a few days until Kurt didn't want to kill him would be good.

The lumbering teen was almost out the door, his heart soaring at the thought that he would not be faced with Kurt's wrath. That was until someone tackled him from behind. All hope was gone, as was the hunger he had been feeling earlier.

Kurt had jumped from the last few steps of the stairs onto Finn's back. The smaller teen's high-pitched voice began yelling:

"How dare you?! Seriously sending those horrible pictures to my sophisticated boyfriend! If he breaks up with me I promise you I will tell Rachel about all those disgusting porn magazines you have stashed!"

A sharp slap against his head had Finn regretting his decision and with the addition of that threat he was prepared to grovel on his knees for forgiveness. And mercy.

Kurt was small but having him on his back was slowly making him buckle from the weight. Oh why had he eaten two Sloppy Joes?

"I'm sorry Kurt, okay?! Ah don't punch me there! Please dude I was just playing! I'm sure that Blaine guy liked the pictures."

That was the wrong thing to say

Kurt smacked the taller teen's head harder.

"Honestly what do I have to do to get those brain cells to actually do their job?'"

Finn didn't know how to get away from this possessed Kurt, if he so much as hit Kurt, he knew Burt would most likely kick him out but not before scaring the crap out him with his wicked glare and whipping out the shotgun Burt had ready in case Kurt's boyfriend did something to hurt his son.

Finn heard voices coming from outside the door, 'Please let it be mom.'

His knees finally buckled and with a painful grunt from Finn and a shriek from Kurt, both teens tumbled to the ground hard.

"Get the hell of me! You are crushing my arm!"

Finn rolled away, yelping in pain as a boot covered foot aimed a sharp kick to his shin.

"Hey kids we're home and we brought you guys something- uh what are two doing on the floor?"

Kurt and Finn looked at each other for a split second before quickly scrambling to their feet. Finn managed to get his feet tangled with the carpet, making him hit the nearby wall.

Kurt huffed," Dad, Carole you know I love Finn like a brother but here's the deal he can't live here anymore."

Both parents said," What?"

Burt immediately frowned, if Finn had screwed up again and called Kurt something insulting he would not hesitate to throw the kid out again. His son always came first even if he was in love with Finn's mother.

He turned his full attention on his boy, faintly smiling at his son's disheveled state.

"Finn first took my phone and threatened to not give it back unless I ate one of his "dinners"."

Burt gave a look of amazement toward Carole. He was surprised the kid could cook, Burt had seen a few dinner attempts and they usually ended with them calling take out.

Kurt continued, "Then he took a not so pretty picture of me and proceeded to send it to my boyfriend! Now the mature yet fun Kurt image I have been putting on for Blaine has been destroyed. And the fault goes entirely to Finn."

The ranting teen turned around to face the other boy, crossing his arms in a superior fashion. "Sorry Finn you're going to have to move out."

Kurt ended with an overly sweet smile.

Burt chuckled, "That what really happened Finn?"

The taller teen nodded," Well yea that sums it up but come on it was a joke I was just going to send it to Blaine."

Carol finally spoke up as she shook her head, "Finn apologize to Kurt and promise me to delete the photos you took. How would you feel if he took photos of you in an embarrassing predicament and send them to Rachel?"

Kurt grinned cheekily as Finn mumbled, "Not so great I guess."

The taller teen looked into Kurt's eyes, "Sorry Kurt."

He held out a fist hoping that Kurt would punch it this time instead of just scoffing at it.

Burt nudged Kurt lightly as the coifed hair teen continued to stare at the held up fist as if it were the strangest thing in the world. The annoyed teen fought the strong urge to roll his eyes, before finally punching Finn's fist a bit harder then necessary.

The smiling father failed notice the grimace on Finn's face as he approached them.

"See boys you two can resolve your issues by talking it out instead of duking it out."

Finn commented," Well Kurt does all the hitting I kind of just turn into an antelope."

Burt slapped a hand on Finn's shoulder patting it reassuringly before making his way to the kitchen. "Kid, just come with me to the kitchen I got something that will pay off in you being a punching bag."

The semi formally dressed man left his shoes near the door before heading off further into the house. Glad to see that there was minimal damage done to the house, he eyed the turned over furniture as he went to the kitchen.

Carole brushed a stray hair away from Kurt's face before offering him a motherly smile.

"Kurt, honey I just wanted to give you some advice about you putting this type of image for Blaine."

The smaller teen was surprised, he and Carole got along well but this would be the first time would a mother-son conversation that regarded his love life. He had gushed to her about Blaine being the sweetest and doting boyfriend and she had responded with warm smiles and comments. But this conversation was different and Kurt was all ears.

She smiled, "You don't have to change for a boy to like you, okay? And a boy who can't accept the fact that his boyfriend can throw away all dining manner out the window at the sight of delicious food ,then he's not worth keeping. You're sweet, handsome and intelligent. Any boy would be lucky to have you."

Finn had left to see what Burt had been talking about.

Kurt nodded," Thanks Carole, that's so…sweet of you to say. And he definitely is worth keeping considering the fact that he liked the pictures. He actually thought they were adorable. That's a good sign right?"

He looked so self-conscious, Carole knew the touchy teen wasn't so keen on people invading his personal bubble but she couldn't stop herself.

She wrapped a comforting arm around Kurt and was pleasantly surprised to see Kurt actually lean into the embrace.

"Yes it is. See sweetheart, Blaine likes you for who you are and that is definitely a good sign."

Mother and son laughed lightly. "Now if you want, you can tell me exactly what these pictures were about so I can ground Finn to make him see that taking pictures without permission isn't acceptable."

She noticed him blush, "Well he made these Sloppy Joes and I practically devoured one in a few seconds. Not exactly a pleasant sight of me."

Carole chuckled warmly, "Sweetheart, it's okay don't be embarrassed. But I'll ground Finn for a week anyway. He has done that to me before."

Kurt's eyes opened wide, "Really?"

Carole nodded her head," Yep and I think a little retribution is necessary just this once."

Both laughed as they entered the kitchen where Finn took out two take out boxes.

"Hey Kurt, look they brought us Sloppy Joes!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He thought about how Finn was able to fit so much food in his stomach.

He glanced at the take-out boxes on the counter before looking at Carole, who was shaking her head fondly at the sight of Finn stuffing his face and Burt throwing his tie on the table before proceeding to sit on the couch in the living room. Kurt figure that he would have to talk to his father about taking Carole to a much snazzier restaurant where Sloppy Joes weren't part of the menu.

Even though they were the best thing he had ever tasted.

**The End**

**Umm…review please! **


End file.
